Dillydale Safety Squad Season 5
Season 5 takes place after Season 4 of Dillydale Safety Squad. Episodes Dillydale Safety Squad: What a World of Adventure!: The Dillydale Safety Squad travel around the globe for world rescue adventures in their new outfits which represent certain countries. Note: Winston the ferret will make his debut in this episode. This is the first time a ferret is seen on the show. Warts and All: A lost little warthog piglet named Vinny decides to look for a new home. So, the Dillydale Safety Squad takes him in and lets him join the team. Note: Vinny joins the Dillydale Safety Squad. Fire Seal to the Rescue: Angie just got a new job as a firefighter. It's up to her to test out her new skills and tools to get the job done! Note: Angie's debut as a firefighter in this episode. Roddy's Whale Trouble: When Roddy sees a whale stranded on the beach, he calls his team to the rescue to save that whale from certain death. Attack of the Dillypox: After Larry shows a rare spotted honking turtle's egg, he comes down with a bad case of the Dillypox. His whole body was covered with red spots. He has to stay in bed and cannot lead them in their recent mission, saving a baby crocodile and get him back to the river with his parents. Once again, Mandy leads the mission. Some of the Mr. Men and Little Misses stayed behind to cheer Larry up. After the mission, the rest of the team decided to do the same, with Zeus using his medical skills by checking him to make sure that he is okay. Note: This is the second time Larry is sick, this time he has chickenpox. The first was in A Bad Cold, where he had the sniffles. Ultimate Mission Spy Squad: The Runaway Toy Frog: A runaway toy frog causes havoc around Dillydale. Larry and the team needs to help Nutmeg and Lionel investigate what causes the toy frog to get out of control in this ultimate spy rescue. Ultimate Plane Rescue: Stuck in a Lava: Two lion cubs are stuck inside a volcano surrounded by boiling lava. It's up to Mandy, who is leading the rescue this time to rescue the lion cubs before they were toast! Nutmeg must use his new trampoline to catch the lion cubs in case they fall. Lionel will use his water balloons to cool down the lava. Zeus will use his rappelling gear to climb on rocky mountains. Ultimate Fire Rescue: Monster Rampage: A fire breathing robot monster is out of control in Dillydale. It's time for Lionel to take charge again in this ultimate fire rescue! Nutmeg will use his heat seeking visor goggles to scan for any heat sources, while Lionel must use his new ultimate fire hose to put out the fires! Zeus will use his new claw to scoop up hot pieces of fire and Angie must use her extinguisher to hose down the fire. Ultimate Magic Rescue: Mystery of the Ground Monster: When something goes wrong in a tour, it's Lionel and his Ultimate Magic Vehicle to the rescue! Lionel must lead this ultimate magical rescue to solve the mystery of a mysterious monster that is lurking around the Dillydale woods. Nutmeg will use his magic drone UAV to locate the monster and Zeus must use his magic boat to chase after the monster. Angie will use her magic buoy to catch the monster in case it falls. Amazing Rangers: The first ever TV movie of Dillydale Safety Squad. In this high flying, heroic mission, the Dillydale Safety Squad are given Amazing Ranger powers after a meteor lands in Dillydale. When Miss Bossy, Miss Giggles and Miss Naughty trap Mr. Fussy and Mr. Happy and steal the meteor to take over Dillydale, everyone must work together and use their new powers, from Zeus' super speed to Larry's mighty eyes, Lionel's super freeze, Nutmeg's super flight, Rudy's super strength and more to race to the rescue and save the day. Corn on the Street: Corn has been scattered everywhere around Dillydale. It's up to the Dillydale Safety Squad to take the corn back to the farm. Groundhog a Go Go: The Dillydale Safety Squad must rescue runaway groundhogs and return them to their holes. Trivia: There will be a sixth season. Phill Lewis will be voicing Larry in this season. Sarah Vowell will also be voicing Mandy in this season. Josh Gad also will be voicing Dirk in this season. Charlie Day will be voicing Zeus in this season too. Jonathan Malen will be voicing Roddy in this season as well. Season 6 will also feature the Dillydale Safety Squad transform into Super Incredible Rangers, an elite team of superheroes similar to Justice League and The Incredibles. No danger in Dillydale will be a match for the rangers' incredible speed, agility, high flying or super strength abilities. Everyone uses their newfound superpowers wisely. Season 6 will be the final season of Dillydale Safety Squad. Quotes Write the second section of your page here.